


Is it a Puppy?

by OceansGratitude



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Cute, Dog - Freeform, Gift, Presents, Pupper, doggie, doggo - Freeform, puppy, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGratitude/pseuds/OceansGratitude
Summary: Alternate reality where everything is exactly the same, except it's not, because the present is actually a puppy.





	Is it a Puppy?

 

The clipped footfalls of Mr. Shepard echoed down the hall as he approached, his face fixed into a firm glare. “Read on your own time,” he admonished the day-guard. “Open up.”

Open cranked the circular window, the strong metal sliding against itself. Mr.Shepard took a deep breath and prepared to face his most famous prisoner.

The room was empty. Megamind’s chair spun slowly to face him, alone. “Hey!” gasped the warden.

“Boo!” Megamind launched himself into the window, his nose scrunching sideways against the glass. Jumping back, the warden growled in frustration. Megamind chuckled, falling back into his chair. It took some doing, having fun in prison, but it anyone could manage it, Megamind could.

“Good morning warden,” he greeted pleasantly. He turned to face the window, gesturing. “Good news! I’m a _changed_ man, and- and I’m _ready_ to re-enter society as a… _solid citizen_.”

“You’re a villain,” Mr. Shepard countered, snarling. “And you’ll always be a villain. You’ll never change.”

Megamind smiled.

“And you’ll never leave.”

“You’re fun.”

The warden glanced over his shoulder. Behind him to guards stood grinning eagerly and carrying a large box. He rumbled, “You got a present.”

“Is it a puppy?” asked Megamind.

“Shit” one of the guards whispered. Mr. Shepard turned to shush him, disguising his own broad grin behind a raised hand. “It’s from all of us,” he said. “To share a tiny portion of one of your eighty-five life sentences.”

The warded expected some kind of quip, but none came. Peeking through the window he saw Megamind with a finger to his mouth, his brows drawn together. Yeah, that line might be confusing, he figured. But the guard who had come up with it had seemed to proud, and everyone had agreed. He gestured to the day guard to open up the door. The man giggled and complied.

“Oh!” Megamind exclaimed when he saw the size of the box the guards were lifting in. Mr. Shepard let them pass, moving to the side so he could see Megamind’s reaction. Someone pulled out his iPhone in the doorway.

Megamind froze as they set the box in his lap, sweating. “This is highly unusual,” he stated, eyes flickering between the four of them. He rested his hands uneasily on the box. “Is- um, is this the only thing that came for me?”

“What!” one of the guards scoffed. “Just open the box, man.”

“Well, I- Ah!” Megamind squirmed, lifting the box off his lap with both arms. He gasped, smiling helplessly. “What is this?”

“Open it, dude!”

“Is this a dog?” Megamind looked to Mr. Shepard, feeling hopeful despite himself. His eyes were watering. “You guys did not seriously get me a dog.”

“We seriously did,” grinned the warden. The men behind him were bouncing and giggling.

“What!” Megamind’s shout elicited more excitement. “You- are you-!” He tugged at the bow at the top of the box and lifted the lid, and was met by a cold, wet nose. The guards shouted, and Mr. Shepard walked around to put his hand on Megamind’s shoulder. “ _Aw!_ ” Megamind cried, scrubbing tears from his eyes while trying not to look away from the puppy. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“You get to name it,” said the warden.

“You gotta be _kidding_ me!” Megamind cried again. He gently lifted it with two hands, it’s hind legs hanging down. It was perfect black with tight, curly fur like a little lamb. It sniffed his fingers with it’s icy cold nose. “Thank you,” Megamind sobbed. “I can’t- I can’t believe this! _Thank_ you!” The guards congratulated each other, laughing, and maybe crying a little. Mr. Shepard dismissed them, but they were slow to move. He took the box Megamind’s lap, and Megamind held the dog very lightly, because he’d never seen one so small.

“You like him?” Mr. Shepard asked.

“Uh, huh.” Megamind curled over and held the squirming little black puppy to his chest. He petted it happily, as the guards shuffled out and scoffed, “Why the hell did you get me a puppy?”

“A little change in prison policy,” explained the warden. “Plenty of prisons use pets to keep prisoners happy and in line. He can live here with you, and you’ll be given the means to take care of him, but only as long as you _never_ to use him to escape.”

“I promise,” said Megamind cheerily, bouncing the dog on his lap to keep it from crawling up his front. Mr. Shepard scoffed, rolling his eyes.

He was about to walk out when he remembered, “Oh, and you got something in the mail too.”

“Oh!” Megamind shot to attention. He pulled the doggie back into his lap, to keep it from falling out of the chair, and forced himself to relax. “Oh?”

“Actually, it’s from Metroman.” The warden handed him the little white box that Megamind had been expecting. Although he didn’t really expect it to be handed to him. “It’s a watch. To bide your time in prison or something. I didn’t really think he was the gloating type.”

“Oh! How nice!” Megamind exclaimed, sweating. “But are you sure you want to give such technology to a genious of my caliber?”

“Megamind,” Mr. Shepard rolled his eyes. He was in a good mood. “I just got you a freaking dog. What the hell is a watch.”

“Uh,” Megamind stood up from his seat as the Mr. Shepard turned to leave, holding the little black doggo tightly in his arms. “Um, wait a second!” The door slammed shut behind him.

In the resounding echo of that slam, Megamind considered the plans he had made tonight with his Minion, his Death Ray, and his favorite reporter. The doggo gave his hands freezing cold doggo kisses.

“Oh, all that can wait,” Megamind decided with a grin as he knelt down with it on the floor.


End file.
